


Четыре первых поцелуя

by Melissa_Badger



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/pseuds/Melissa_Badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После убийства Супермена Брюсу Уэйну только предстоит понять, насколько далеко он зайдёт в попытках исправить случившееся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four First Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329952) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Перевод сделан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015 на diary.ru для команды Superbat's family.

Во рту был медный привкус крови.

Бэтмен вводил данные в компьютер Сторожевой башни, анализировал волновые частоты.

Он уже долго этим занимался. Очень долго.

Тёплые ладони коснулись его плеч. Диана. Она говорила что-то о похоронах, он проигнорировал её. Пора бы ей знать, что Бэтмен не ходит на похороны. Никогда. И не сейчас.

Вкус крови во рту.

_Канун Нового года. Таймс-сквер, Нью-Йорк. Тысячи празднующих. Лиге Справедливости поступает сообщение о происшествии, датчики показывают присутствие некой энергии, с которой они до этого не сталкивались._  
_Они телепортируются в хаос._  
_Дым, вспышки, серебристая металлическая фигура с недоступной человеку скоростью мелькает то тут, то там и невообразимо ловко огибает здания. Световые лучи, бьющие из рук существа, режут дома пополам. Движущийся огромный хрустальный шар тоже разрезан на две части и никогда уже не опустится — он замер. Повсюду сыплется стекло, Супермен защищает толпу от летящих обломков. Чудо-Женщина цепляет ногу существа своим лассо, но не удерживает, и её отбрасывает в стену другого здания._  
_Красный Торнадо подлетает к Бэтмену._  
_«Это существо, похоже, робот! Никогда такого не видел»._  
_Робот обменивается энергетическими разрядами с Чёрной Молнией и Зелёным Фонарём. Лучи отскакивают от тела робота, шипят, потрескивают с искрами зелёного и жёлтого. Выглядит так, словно он впитал их энергию в себя._  
_«Арсенал, — говорит Бэтмен в коммуникатор, — электромагнитный импульс»._  
_«Сейчас, Бэтс»._  
_Стрела летит над головами кричащих людей, которых Супермен изо всех сил пытается уберечь. С резким щелчком она входит в тело робота, и тот, покачнувшись, падает на землю перед Человеком из Стали._

Злой, рычащий голос за спиной. Лисица.

— Все знают, что вы с Суперменом никогда не ладили, но как ты смеешь не пойти на его похороны! Ты обязан, Тёмный Рыцарь, проявить к нему хоть немного уважения, — за гневными нотами в её голосе Бэтмен услышал слёзы. Он не стал оглядываться и вернулся к работе. Всхлипывающий рык, и Лисица продолжила: — Наверное, ликуешь под своей чёртовой маской? Ты наконец получил, что хотел… Вот теперь ты наконец единственный и лучший в мире, да?

— Уйди.

Он должен был разозлиться на неё, но не мог вспомнить, почему. Все мысли перебивал вкус крови во рту.

— Ты хотя бы сделал его последние минуты легче, а, Бэтмен? Ты простился с ним или лишь позлорадствовал, когда он умирал?

— Уйди.

За плечом раздалось взбешённое шипение, но кто-то перехватил Лисицу за руку и увёл. Бэтмен мельком увидел зелёный цвет. Вероятно, Хэл Джордан.

Спасибо, Хэл.

_Когда Арсенал ликующе кричит, Супермен предупреждает, чтобы люди не подходили к упавшему роботу:_  
_«Всем отойти, он ещё может быть…»_  
_Тот рывком вскидывается, его ладонь оказывается на груди Супермена. Луч серебристой энергии — как выстрел в упор._  
_Кэл-Эл разрезан почти пополам._

Снова Диана. Она положила сэндвич рядом с консолью.

— Брюс, мы сейчас уходим на похороны. Пожалуйста… Тебе нужно что-нибудь поесть.

Бэтмен задумался, когда в последний раз он ел. Раньше, до того, как в последний раз спал. Давно. Он откусил от сэндвича, не сводя взгляда с монитора.

Медный привкус крови.

_Замершее в неверии сердце. Время будто останавливается. Бэтмен словно бы единственный, кто движется: он соскальзывает с крыши, вниз, вниз, к Кэлу. Робот вскакивает на ноги и убегает, остальная часть Лиги пытается его перехватить. Бэтмен слышит, как кто-то кричит: «Нет, нет, нет… Нет!..» Кажется, это он сам._  
_Ужасающе медленное движение. Мир плывёт вокруг, когда он падает на колени перед Суперменом. Тот, кто порой был ему без малого врагом, а порой — чуть ли не другом, лежит в луже крови, но глаза его как никогда ясны._  
_Надежды нет._

За его спиной кто-то включил канал с трансляцией похорон. Раздавался глубокий, звучный голос Дж’онна Дж’онзза, слова торжественны и полны печали, и Бэтмен почувствовал внезапное, едва не вызвавшее тошноту дежавю.

— Супермен. Кэл-Эл. Человек из стали. Последний сын Криптона.

Кларк…

Вполовину тише Дж’онн продолжал говорить. Он рассказывал об отваге Супермена, о его сдержанности, его милосердии и стремлении к лучшему для всех. О его доброте. Об уникальности.

— Все из нас остаются… — дрогнул голос, — одинокими, даже рядом с другими. Уникальность Кэл-Эла была непреодолима и отделяла его от других. Но рядом с ним… Когда я был рядом с ним, я больше никогда не был одинок.

Другие голоса. Они бормотали что-то о героизме, о силе, чём-то незначительном.

Кровь на его губах.

_Когда Бэтмен склоняется над Суперменом, тот переводит взгляд на него. В голубых глазах нет боли, только потрясение, удивление и непередаваемое… выглядит как разочарование. Он изо всех сил пытается что-то сказать._  
_— Г…_  
_Кларк сбивается, задыхается и пробует ещё раз:_  
_— Гл…_  
_От усилия он кашляет кровью, струйка бежит вниз по белой щеке._  
_— Не надо. Молчи. Пожалуйста. — Бэтмен пробует вытереть поток крови краем плаща. Бесполезно. Бесполезный._  
_В глазах Супермена появляется отчаянье и что-то ещё, что Бэтмен не может идентифицировать, но от чего не может отвести взгляда. Супермен хватается за его шею окровавленной рукой и тянет к себе._  
_Их губы сталкиваются в поцелуе. Неуклюжем. Тоскливом. Поцелуе._  
_Кларк умирает, когда их губы ещё соприкасаются. Те, кто говорят, что мёртвые люди кажутся спящими, никогда не видели мёртвых людей. Супермен совсем не похож на спящего — он мёртв._  
_Когда остальные члены Лиги возвращаются, Бэтмен всё ещё стоит на коленях перед телом._

На возвышение поднялась женщина, её глаза красны от слёз. Журналистка Лоис Лейн: она написала о Супермене немало статей, они были хорошими друзьями. Невольно Брюс подумал, почему Кларк никогда не пробовал с ней встречаться. Голова закружилась, нахлынула волна усталости и тошноты. Но всё же… разве Лоис и Кларк не…

Он встряхнул головой. Смешно. Он знал обо всех отношениях членов команды, и Кларк ни разу не женился. Даже ни разу не ходил на свидания, ни с кем.

Журналистка говорила, хрипло, но чётко. Она рассказывала о жизни Кэл-Эла, его работе и друзьях. Она поделилась парой историй, рассказала про случай с той проклятой собакой и даже добилась того, что в конце собравшиеся засмеялись. Собираясь с мыслями, Лейн сделала паузу.

— Как журналист, привыкший расследовать, я всегда считала жизнь Супермена непостижимой загадкой. В нашем мире, зачастую столь жестоком и беспросветном, как ему удавалось оставаться таким безупречным? И… почему таким одиноким? Элизабет Кэди Стэнтон однажды сказала, что «каждому отведено одиночество, неприступнее ледяных вершин, глубже, чем полуночная чернота океана, — одиночество самой личности». Кэл-Эл для меня олицетворял то личностное одиночество, ту уникальность и единственность, которая режет наши души изнутри. Ради чего такой хороший… такой светлый… такой бескорыстный человек оставался настолько одиноким — навсегда останется для меня… самой важной из тайн.

Она склонила голову и не смогла удержать слёз:

— Мир тебе, Кэл-Эл.

Когда хор запел, Бэтмен всё ещё продолжал изучать данные на мониторе.

Память о губах Кларка, тёплых и мягких.

Вкус крови Кларка на его губах.

Какого дьявола Кэл-Эл потратил последние свои мгновения, чтобы… поцеловать его!

На экране появились данные о вспышке энергии. В точности того же типа, что была зафиксирована на Таймс-Сквер пять дней назад. Развалины старой фермы Лекса Лютора.

Бэтмен сосредоточился. ФБР уже там, периметр оцеплен. Проклятье. Придётся пойти тайно, если он хочет получить полный доступ.

Уже в своих комнатах, переодевшись в деловой костюм, он бросил взгляд в зеркало и замер. По крайней мере трёхдневная щетина, а лицо совсем изможденное; в таком виде он никогда не сойдёт за агента ФБР. Пройдя в ванную, он намылил щёки и начал бриться. Пальцы дрожали. Бритва зацепила корочку на царапине вдоль линии подбородка, и та закровила вновь. Он и забыл, когда успел пораниться, должно быть, во время той битвы перед Новым Годом. Капли крови падали в раковину, и он молча обругал себя. Да что с ним не так?

В качестве последнего штриха подготовки он захватил кобуру с пистолетом, который вблизи напоминал тазер. На самом деле это был модифицированный электромагнитный излучатель, который мог дезактивировать убийцу.

Губы Кларка на его губах. И вкус крови.

Остальные вскоре должны были вернуться с похорон, но ничья помощь ему не требовалась.

Бэтмен никого не хоронит.

Бэтмен мстит.

***

Руины давно сгоревшего старого дома Лекса Лютора растянулись по холму, который нависал над Смолвилем. Вдалеке виднелась ферма Кентов. С учётом того, что он знал о Люторе, Бэтмен не сомневался, что в молодости тот немало времени провёл, рассматривая пятнышко простого дома на горизонте.

Удостоверение «Гленна О’Нила», агента ФБР, конечно, было безупречно. Так что когда солнце уже клонилось к закату, он проник внутрь здания. Поместье Лютора тянулось подобно лабиринту, и вскоре он понял, что остался в одиночестве и, похоже, заблудился. Неподалёку от него из пола выступал остов сгоревшего камина.

Свистящий, едва уловимый звук был единственным предупреждением, которое он успел осознать, когда робот выскочил на него.

Он увернулся, рефлексы пересилили усталость, и, оттолкнувшись от стены камина, во вспышке обжигающего, безрассудного гнева он прыгнул на робота, сжимая в ладони переделанный тазер. По ушам ударило шипение, треск, робот под его весом сделал несколько шагов назад, и Брюс почувствовал, как по телу пробежал слабый удар тока. Он отпрыгнул. Робот дёрнул головой, повёрнутой под странным углом, и посмотрел на тазер Брюса, а потом развернулся и побежал.

Брюс помчался за ним, на ходу вызывая подмогу от других агентов, но в сгущающейся темноте увидел только одного. Мерцающий в полумраке робот бежал прямо в ту сторону.

— Бога ради, хватай его! — рявкнул он парню, который будто бы ничего не понимал.

Тот вздрогнул и присоединился к погоне. Вдруг робот, которого они тщетно пытались догнать, развернулся, молниеносно схватил помощника Брюса и швырнул в него. Они вдвоём растянулись на полу, а серебристый силуэт исчез размытым бликом.

Едва дыша после удара, Брюс посмотрел на «коллегу», который лежал на нём. Голубые глаза изумлённо глядели на него в ответ.

Это был Кларк.

Кларк!

Живой.

Только десятилетия въевшегося глубоко в подсознание самоконтроля остановили Брюса и не дали ему выкрикнуть имя, вцепиться в Кларка и обнять, схватить, сделать… что-нибудь совсем глупое. Потому что когда первое осознание прошло, он понял, что Кларку едва ли больше двадцати лет. Почти мальчик — весьма, на самом деле, растерянный мальчик, — который неловко встал и протягивал руку, чтобы помочь встать и ему. Когда Брюс схватился за ладонь, его легко подняли на ноги и в то же мгновение мир затрясся, закружился, а он не мог заставить его успокоиться. Шок, истощение, последствия чертовщины, которая творилась вокруг. Голос Кларка — слишком молодой, слишком молодой, но всё же голос Кларка — странным эхом звучал вокруг, повторяясь раз за разом и превращаясь в дежавю.

— Сэр, вы как? Сэр?..

Милосердная чернота.

***

Кларк подхватил мужчину, когда тот потерял сознание, и легко удержал. Лицо незнакомца было бледным, заострившимся от усталости, и виделось в нём что-то такое особенное, что Кларк не мог разгадать. Некоторое время он осторожно его рассматривал.

Похоже, это было лицо хорошего человека.

С незнакомцем на руках он начал долгий путь к дому.


	2. Второй

_Сон: Кэл-Эл целует его, умирая. Картинка повторяется, быстрее и быстрее, зацикливаясь в петлю Мёбиуса, петлю любви и смерти, скручиваясь в бесконечность, снова и снова._

— Мистер О’Нил? Мистер О’Нил?

При звуке голоса Кларка дежавю наконец выпустило из себя Брюса, и он открыл глаза. Лежал он в постели, в узкой комнатёнке, хаотично наполненной обычным для подростков барахлом: постеры фильмов на стенах, какие-то журналы. Молодой Кларк из вчерашнего вечера, не скрывая беспокойства, сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью. На нём не было очков, а волосы тёмными лохмами падали на глаза.

Он был душераздирающе красив.

Судорожно подбирая слова, Брюс надеялся, что не выдаст рыдания, подступившего к горлу.

— Как ты узнал моё имя?

Протянув руку, Кларк легко коснулся его груди. Еле слышно щёлкнул пластик.

— Ваше удостоверение.

Конечно же. Получение доступа к месту расследования. Гленн О’Нил, ФБР. Прямо над сердцем.

Робот. 

— Мне нужно найти… — он резко сел, и комната поплыла перед глазами.

Встревожившись, Кларк удержал его и мягко уложил обратно на постель.

— Мне кажется, сэр, в ближайшее время вам лучше не вставать.

Брюс закрыл глаза. Даже дезориентированный, он успел увидеть календарь на стене. Число года было меньше на семнадцать. Он попал в прошлое семнадцатилетней давности.

— Можно вопрос? — нахмурился мальчишка. — Что это был за парень, вчера вечером?

Он не увидел, что это был робот. Стоит придерживаться этой линии. Чем меньше Кларк знает, тем лучше. Хотя, похоже, по какой-то причине Кларк не помнил этой встречи. За все годы сотрудничества он ни разу не упомянул о ней, в этом Брюс был уверен.

Ему пришлось собраться с мыслями.

— Этот парень… Он убил одного человека. Одного очень важного человека.

— Важного для вас? — заинтересовался Кларк.

— Важного для всего мира, — отрезал он.

На лице Кларка появилось сомнение.

— В утренних новостях ничего об убийствах не было.

— Этого… всё равно бы не сообщили. — Он попытался встать с кровати. — Мне нужно найти его, он должен понести наказание.

— Нет, — упрямо удержал его Кларк. — Вы только навредите себе, если пойдёте в таком состоянии. Неважно, насколько значим был тот человек, он мёртв, а вы ещё нет. Вам нужно поесть и отдохнуть. Вы его не вернёте, даже если продолжите погоню.

Брюс хотел возразить, но стены комнаты опять вышли из-под контроля и чернота поглотила его.

***

В этот раз он проснулся от запаха еды. Кларк сидел рядом с кроватью. Горячий сэндвич с сыром и томатный суп.

— Вот. Поешьте.

Брюс откусил от сэндвича. Мальчишка был прав, он не сможет выследить — и тем более победить — робота, если не может стоять на ногах.

— У тебя нет родителей или кого-то из взрослых дома?

— Они уехали навестить моего дядю в Велингтон, на недельку. Меня оставили присмотреть за фермой.

Молодой Кларк явно был горд собой, а Брюс облегчённо выдохнул. Вряд ли Марта и Джонатан Кенты были бы рады увидеть так называемого агента ФБР в Смолвиле и тем более — в кровати их инопланетного сына.

Он был в кровати Кларка.

Брюс попытался сразу же забыть об этом.

— Не слишком ли ты мал, чтобы управлять всей фермой?

Мальчишка смутился.

— У нас небольшая ферма. И я не ребёнок, я недавно закончил школу. — Он поднялся, раздвинул занавески, впуская в комнату свет позднеутреннего солнца, и на секунду глянул в окно. Со вздохом сел обратно. — Я уже зачислен и отправлюсь осенью в университет штата, — поднял он глаза на Брюса. — Но я чувствую, что… рождён для большего. И я не знаю, как… — его голос затих. — Вы понимаете?

— Не очень. Я всегда довольно хорошо знал, к чему мне стремиться.

Кларк наклонился вперёд, и его глаза засветились нетерпением:

— Правда? Вы поэтому пошли в ФБР?

Тревога кольнула Брюса.

— Вряд ли ты захочешь узнать мою историю…

— Нет-нет! Хочу, очень хочу, — перебил его мальчик, словно сдерживался последние несколько часов. — Я хотел бы… Я хочу быть похожим на вас, мистер О’Нил, я понял это с той минуты, когда увидел, как вы дерётесь с тем парнем. Как вы двигались, вы знали точно, что делали и что можете сделать… я этого и хочу! Ясность. Цель. Я обязан стать таким. Расскажите мне — пожалуйста.

В голубых глазах сияла жажда подвигов. Брюсу отчаянно захотелось заползти под одеяло и исчезнуть, а Кларк всё продолжал:

— Я смогу поступить в ФБР, я знаю, что смогу. Мне под силу любой тест. То есть, — он на миг отвёл глаза, — у меня хорошие данные. Я мог бы стать вашим напарником!

Брюс расхохотался:

— Не глупи, мальчик, — и осёкся, испугавшись дрожи в голосе.

— Это не глупости. — Обида в глазах Кларка была огромна как небо. — Я хочу делать добро людям, хочу им помогать. Никакие это не глупости.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Брюс понадеялся, что теперь голос его не подведёт.

— Прости, ты прав, в этом нет ничего глупого. Я только подумал, что, возможно, ФБР не самый лучший выбор.

— Я помогу вам выследить преступника.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

Теперь была очередь Кларка засмеяться:

— Со всем уважением, сэр, вы едва можете стоять на ногах. — Смех резко прервался. — А есть… какая-то связь между убийцей и тем домом?

Новое минное поле.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я знал того, кто часто жил там… так странно, что и… убийца выбрал этот дом. Сэр, — тихо добавил Кларк, — у Лекса неприятности?

Брюс откинулся на подушку.

— Вполне возможно.

Вряд ли это совпадение, что робот, убивший Супермена, прячется в старом доме Лютора.

Опустив голову, Кларк молча смотрел на руки.

— А кем он был — тот человек, которого убили?

Брюс сделал вид, что не заметил смены темы. Сегодня ему нелегко было уследить за ходом мыслей Кларка.

— То есть?

— Вы… Когда вы спали, вам приснился кошмар. Вы постоянно просили кого-то не умирать, не оставлять вас. Вы сказали, что… вам нужен шанс.

Губы Кэл-Эла на его губах. И вкус крови. Брюс закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть Кларка, сияющего от солнца, бьющего в спину. Он не обязан был ничего говорить, но Кэл-Эл заслужил что-то вроде хвалебной речи даже от него.

— Он был… хорошим человеком. Героем. За что бы он ни брался, мир становился лучше. Он сделал меня… лучше.

Слишком обобщённо. Он замолчал.

— По описанию, — задумался Кларк, — настоящий рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Как Галахад.

Представив картинку, Брюс фыркнул:

— Что-то вроде него.

— Но ведь даже если он ушёл, он может и дальше делать мир лучше? Если он изменил вас, он изменит и меня. Потому что я хочу быть похожим на вас.

Брюс закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть того, что проступило в лице Кларка. Петля Мёбиуса. Поцелуи и кровь. Любовь и смерть.

Неразрывная петля.

***

Перед входом в разрушенный дом Брюс остановился.

— Ты останешься здесь. (Кларк возмущённо посмотрел на него в ответ.) Это опасно. Я знаю, что ты мне не веришь, но он может убить тебя.

Кларк насупился, но позволил ему пойти одному. Конечно, он думал, что агент ФБР скоро вернётся, а Брюс был абсолютно уверен, что нет. Если последние теории временных перемещений не ошибались, то с большой вероятностью, как только Брюс остановит робота от возвращения туда, откуда бы тот ни прибыл, ответвление от временного потока прекратит существование: исчезнет Гленн О’Нил, исчезнет робот, всего этого дня никогда не произойдёт. Это объясняло, почему Кларк не помнил, что уже встречался с ним.

В будущем Кэл-Эл всё равно будет мёртв, а Брюс, скорее всего, окажется на развалинах старого дома Люторов без малейшего представления о том, как и зачем там очутился. Ни единого воспоминания, что он встретил молодого Кларка Кента, который захотел быть похожим на него. Похожим на «Гленна О’Нила».

Не лучшее решение проблемы, но таков оптимистический сценарий развития события. Если он не сможет остановить робота и окажется здесь в ловушке, то единственное, что ему останется (за исключением того, чтобы убить себя, в чём также может помочь и робот), — найти какой-нибудь тихий уголок и следующие семнадцать лет влиять на мир как можно меньше.

В любом случае он не встретит Кларка второй раз.

Среди разрушенных стен не раздавалось ни звука. Если убийца планировал вернуться в своё время, то в доме, возможно, существовало секретное помещение для этого. Брюс не сомневался, что под домом Лекса Лютора раскинулся целый муравейник секретных лабораторий. Он бродил среди обугленных стен, ища… что-нибудь. Тайная дверь в нише камина. Вот оно! Он проскользнул внутрь.

Спустившись, он увидел помещение, часть которого занимало некое жужжащее и потрескивающее устройство. Ему повезло попасть сюда именно в тот момент, как робот очертил в воздухе перед собой квадратный контур, и из ничего там возникло окно со статичным изображением другого пространства. Это была уставленная оборудованием лаборатория, бежавшие люди застыли как статуи, а падающие листы бумаги зависли в воздухе. Приборы были не намного более продвинуты, чем известные ему. Стиль одежды чуть отличался. Брюс прикинул, что окно показывало будущее примерно на двадцать лет позже его времени. Тазер, должно быть, повлиял на возможность робота открывать врата во времени и поэтому тот перескочил на семнадцать лет в прошлое вместо будущего.

Оценил всё Брюс за доли секунды. Робот — убийца Кэл-Эла — замер перед окном, приготовившись переместиться.

Над ухом Брюса раздался судорожный выдох молодого Кларка:

— Что за…

Одновременно с выстрелом молниеносно повернувшегося робота, Брюс оттолкнул Кларка на пол. Приборы за их спинами вспыхнули потоком искр. Взгляд робота сфокусировался на лице Кларка, и в этот раз он, несомненно, опознал свою цель. Воспользовавшись тем, что робот отвлёкся, Брюс прыгнул на него и ударил пересобранным тазером в сочленение между шеей и плечом.

Убийца — «он убил Кэла!» — дёрнулся в конвульсиях и рухнул на пол. Окно в другое время с громким хлопком закрылось. Брюс не обратил на это внимания, нанося удар за ударом, снова и снова, пока — «…разрезал его почти напополам» — в фонтане искр голова робота не отвалилась. Тогда он принялся за грудную клетку, в неистовстве разламывая, пока — «и у меня ничего, кроме воспоминания о поцелуе» — чья-то ладонь не схватила его за плечо.

— Эм, я думаю, он… оно… мертво, сэр.

Оглянувшись, Брюс посмотрел на пальцы Кларка. Тот всё ещё был здесь. Развилка не перестала существовать. Что означало: самые современные теории о временной нестабильности ошибались, а в силе оказывалась переменная Ву-ЛаПьера. «Что ещё более важно…» — посмотрел он на мальчишку за своим плечом.

Что ещё более важно, это означало возможность переместиться в будущее снова. Перепрыгнуть в тот момент непосредственно перед смертью Кларка.

Спасти его.

Вскочив на ноги, он стал осматриваться, изучая оборудование лаборатории. Большая часть была абсолютно примитивна. Роботу изрядно досталось, но если Брюс найдёт блок питания, выяснит, как его запустить… Опустившись на колени перед роботом, он осторожно рассматривал до сих пор искрящиеся детали. Он справится. Он справится. Перетаскав обломки на рабочую поверхность, Брюс начал рыться в инструментах, оставленных Лютором.

Ладонь снова потянула его за плечо. Брюс не обратил внимания. Рывок повторился, уже сильнее.

— Сэр, это что такое было сейчас? Это было… я видел какое-то окно… что это было? — Под его хмурым взглядом на лице Кларка расцвело осознание. — _Когда_ это было? Вы… Вы из будущего? — мальчишка плюхнулся на пыльный стул. — Вы… путешественник во времени?

Брюс сосредоточился на схемах робота.

— Я сделаю это. Я могу спасти его. Вернусь назад и спасу его.

— Его… Парня, который умер? Галахада?

Он не стал отвечать. 

Кларк долго наблюдал за его работой. Наконец он выскользнул наружу и вскоре вернулся с ещё одним сэндвичем с сыром. Хлеб даже не остыл.

***

— Дьявол его побери! — Брюс в отвращении смёл чертежи и обрывки проводов на пол. — Ни черта не работает!

На несколько секунд он зарылся лицом в ладони, потом выпрямился и вернулся к верстаку.

— Вам стоит отдохнуть, — раздался за спиной голос Кларка. Мальчишка подошёл и появился в поле его зрения. — Вы работаете вот уже сорок восемь часов, ни минуты не спали и почти ничего не ели. Вы вот-вот потеряете сознание.

— Я могу. Я знаю, что могу. Мне просто нужно… мне просто нужно сосредоточиться.

Дежавю встряхнуло его снова, когда две ладони легли на плечи и настойчиво потянули в сторону. Кларк развернул его к ближайшей металлической поверхности и в отражении сердито смотрел на него. Собственные красные от полопавшихся капилляров глаза глядели на Брюса с невероятно истощённого лица. Он выглядел кошмарно.

— Вы убиваете себя! Я два дня приносил вам еду и кофе и смотрел, как вы сами себя убиваете, и я больше так не могу, — Кларк с вызовом смотрел на Брюса, хотя его нижняя губа чуть дрожала. — Никто этого не стоит. Мне плевать, каким непогрешимым он был, он не заслуживает того, чтобы так издеваться над собой!

Он оттолкнул руки мальчишки.

— Заткнись. Сам не понимаешь, что говоришь, — сказал он, поднимая со скамьи чертежи. — Нечего какому-то ребёнку учить меня, что мне делать.

— Я не ребёнок, — зло процедил Кларк. — Я уже достаточно взрослый.

Брюс в сотый раз смотрел на диаграммы. Как вариант, перенаправить потоки энергии через вторичные сети? Он фыркнул, услышав слова Кларка.

— Для чего достаточно взрослый?

Ответа не прозвучало. Он поднял взгляд и тут же осознал свою ошибку, стоило ему увидеть глаза Кларка.

Опередив любое его возражение, Кларк оказался рядом с ним и неловко обнял.

— Гленн.

Словно его произнесение оттачивали несколько дней, в простом имени зазвенели настойчивость и нетерпение.

«Оно даже не моё», — подумал Брюс с болью.

Дрожащими пальцами мальчишка обхватил его подбородок и губами потянулся к его рту. Брюс не шелохнулся, просто ожидая, когда этот глупый поцелуй произойдёт…

…молясь, чтобы он не происходил никогда.

Он не шелохнулся.

Когда Кларк наконец отодвинулся, его глаза блестели от слёз.

— Почему? Я знаю… Я же вижу…

— Я не люблю тебя.

Вздрогнув, Кларк отшатнулся. Он взмахнул рукой в сторону оборудования, разбросанного по всем свободным поверхностям:

— Это всё он, да? Ваш Галахад! Вы любите его?

Чувство, столь же сильное как гнев, раскручивало кольца в Брюсе, эмоции, под напором которых он позволил себе сорваться в горький и язвительный крик:

— Да! Да, Кларк. И я даже не осознавал этого, пока он не умер у меня на руках, а затем внезапно я понял, что любил его! И теперь даже не могу ему признаться, что впустую тратил жизнь, борясь против единственного человека, которого мог бы полюбить. — Он покачнулся от слабости и ухватился за край стола. — О горе мне, горе, как я страдаю! Ну что, доволен? Удовлетворило это твою сопливую жажду романтической трагедии?

Часть его разума, ещё способная стратегически мыслить, безжалостно отметила, что насмешливый отказ обычно гораздо убедительнее, если не начать плакать посредине. Он зло вытер слёзы и отвёл взгляд от Кларка.

— Я должен спасти его, — сказал он. — И я это сделаю.

Опустив голову, Кларк стоял рядом и долго смотрел на пол под ногами. Когда наконец он поднял взгляд и расправил плечи, отчего-то сразу показался старше.

— Если вы пообещаете мне… Если вы пообещаете мне не задавать вопросов, у меня есть кое-что, что может помочь. Я скоро вернусь.

Он развернулся и ушёл. А Брюс, стараясь успокоить дрожь в ладонях, вернулся к верстаку. Голос Кларка. «Гленн». Губы Кларка на его губах.

Свой хриплый рваный вдох он услышал и сам. Как со стороны услышал выдох: «Нет, нет». Внезапно он увидел все подсказки и намёки, тут и там разбросанные по их жизням.

Кларк помнил всё это.

А если Кларк помнил, то…

Брюс подскочил к полированной поверхности, к которой разворачивал его Кларк раньше, и снова посмотрел на себя. Похудевшее и измождённое лицо. Царапина на подбородке, которую он не помнил, как получил. Въевшаяся в кости усталость, словно он не спал и выходил на дозор пару недель. Постоянное ощущение дежавю.

«Господи… Сколько раз я уже прошёл через это?»

Робот. Они послали робота, потому что по возвращении он сохранит воспоминания. Часть рассудка Брюса была неясно удовлетворена, что теории Накамуры о путешествии во времени и неизбежной амнезии теперь доказаны. Не то чтобы ему, пойманному в бесконечной петле, это чем-то помогло.

Тогда он должен попробовать что-то другое. Что-то, что он не пробовал ни в одной из предыдущих попыток, неважно, сколько их было. Что-то кардинально новое.

Ответ был более чем очевиден и в абстрактном плане почти прекрасен своей симметричностью.

Шаги на лестнице. В лабораторию вернулся Кларк, он неуверенно протянул ему что-то прозрачное и сияющее.

Технологии Криптона.

— Пожалуйста, не спрашивайте, откуда это у меня. Но, может быть, вам пригодится.

Брюс взял кристалл.

— Думаю, пригодится. Спасибо.

В улыбке Кларка были одновременно радость и боль.

***

Выдохнув, Брюс опустил плечи. Из угла комнаты на него вскинул глаза дремавший до того Кларк.

— Получилось?

Брюс кивнул. Комната поплыла вокруг него, и вдруг оказалось, что он опирается о Кларка, — Брюс тут же отступил прочь.

— Думаю, на один раз его хватит. Для одного прыжка вперёд.

— И вы… вы попробуете прямо сейчас?

Он не рискнул покачать головой, чтобы не упасть.

— Нет. Мне нужна по крайней мере одна ночь полного отдыха перед тем, как я перемещусь, или у меня ничего не получится. — «Снова». — Я отправлюсь утром.

Сняв что-то с шеи, Кларк протянул ему:

— Возьмите. На удачу.

— Святой Христофор? — посмотрел Брюс на медальон из серебра.

Кивок.

— На самом деле я не католик. Он мне просто нравится.

Похоже, он не лгал.

Когда Кларк надел цепочку ему на шею, пальцы очень нежно скользнули в волосы Брюса. Несмотря на головокружение, он отдёрнул голову.

— Кларк. Это всего лишь безумное увлечение.

Тот серьёзно покачал головой.

— Нет. Нет. Я целых два года, — слабо усмехнулся он, — был без памяти влюблён в капитаншу группы поддержки, я знаю, как это. Сейчас… нечто другое. Нечто настоящее. — Он помолчал. — Гленн… Я знаю, что вы меня не любите, но я напоминаю вам о нём, я же вижу. Я не прошу… — он замолк, его щёки заалели, и он торопливо закончил: — Я не прошу, чтобы вы полюбили меня. Будьте со мной сегодня ночью. Пожалуйста.

Не доверяя голосу, Брюс помотал головой. В неземных голубых глазах заискрилось отчаянье.

— Ты уйдёшь завтра и вернёшься в будущее, и я никогда больше тебя не увижу, а я люблю тебя!

Как он должен был вынести всё это? Брюс прикрыл глаза.

— Кларк. Ты… ты неповторим. Любой нормальный человек не отказал бы тебе. И… да, ты похож на него. У тебя есть все задатки, чтобы стать таким же великим и выдающимся, как… был он. Но тот, кого я люблю… — Это всё ещё тяжело было сказать. — Он бы никогда не простил мне, если бы я тобой сегодня воспользовался. И я бы никогда не простил себя сам.

Он ждал, покачиваясь от усталости, пока по звуку шагов не понял, что Кларк покинул лабораторию и стал подниматься наверх, в развалины дома Лютора.

Оставшись один, Брюс взял лист бумаги и карандаш и начал уверенно писать. Лишь раз его рука дрогнула. Свернув лист и вложив в конверт, он написал на нём дату. После чего отошёл в угол комнаты и опустился на пол в позе лотоса. Сосредоточившись на своих чувствах, Брюс запечатывал усталость, запечатывал тревогу, запечатывал приглушенные всхлипы, доносящиеся от мальчика, рыдающего где-то в руинах у него над головой. Всё внутрь. Внутрь.

Он должен быть готов.

***

Ровно пять часов спустя он вышел из медитации и спокойно запустил машину. Ему нужно было уйти отсюда, пока Кларк не вернётся.

В середине комнаты открылось окно, сквозь которое он видел застывший во времени миг: Супермен, который своим телом ограждал ребёнка от летящих осколков, забота и мощь в каждой линии. Лицо девочки перекошено от испуга и благоговения. Иззубренные острия стекла застыли в воздухе. Робот-убийца захвачен на середине падения, его схемы уже поражены электромагнитной стрелой Арсенала. Кэл-Элу оставалось жить не больше трёх минут.

Супермен не смотрел на спасаемую девочку или на робота. Его взгляд был устремлён куда-то сквозь окно, на крышу, где, как Брюс знал, затаился и наблюдал Бэтмен.

Выражение на лице Кэл-Эла было ничем иным, как отчаянной надеждой.

Вдруг за спиной Брюса раздался возглас. Обернувшись, он увидел в дверном проёме Кларка. Но тот не смотрел на него, его взгляд был прикован к себе самому в костюме, в разгаре битвы. Он смотрел так, словно всего времени мира ему было бы мало, чтобы насмотреться, и Брюс ясно видел, как линии лица Кларка становятся чётче, как решимость и цель наполняют их.

Впервые перед ним было лицо Супермена.

Оторвав взгляд от картины в воздухе, Кларк посмотрел на него, безумная догадка легко читалась в его глазах. Его губы двигались, но он не мог произнести ни слова.

— Я не дам тебе умереть, Кэл. — Глаза Кларка расширились, когда Брюс назвал его по криптонскому имени. — Не дам.

Отчаянно протянув к нему руку, Кларк шагнул вперёд.

— Я буду ждать! — выкрикнул он. — Я буду ждать тебя!

В ответ Брюс сердито помотал головой:

— Не глупи. Мы даже не понравились друг другу, когда впервые встретились, а потом все эти годы так и норовили вцепиться друг другу в глотку. Нечего там ждать.

Но он уже знал, что Кларк будет ждать, уже знал, что Кларк ждал, ждал его раз за разом, чтобы в каждой попытке Брюса, так и не спасённый, умирать у него на руках.

Пробежав через комнату, Кларк сгрёб его в обьятие и поцеловал — так уверенно, что не ответить было невозможно. Задохнувшись, Брюс погрузился пальцами в растрёпанные волосы, притягивая ближе.

Если уж он застрял в этой петле до тех пор, пока не умрёт от истощения, если только это он и мог получить, то, боже, он будет наслаждаться каждым дарованным ему мигом.

Он отодвинулся от Кларка ровно настолько, чтобы суметь заговорить, но его губы всё ещё могли касаться губ Кларка:

— Когда мы встретимся, тебе нельзя говорить мне о чём-либо из произошедшего. Я не имею права рисковать, вводя в мои расчёты дополнительные переменные. Но, Кларк, ты должен поверить мне, всё будет хорошо.

Кларк не подведёт его, напомнил Брюс себе. Ведь он _уже_ сохранил всё в тайне.

— Я оставил тебе письмо, — продолжил он. — Обещай, что не прочитаешь его до даты, которую я написал. Обещай мне.

Глаза Кларка сияли.

— Обещаю, — сказал он, схватив ладони Брюса, и поцеловал костяшки. — Ты не пожалеешь, я буду таким правильным, как ты хочешь.

Наклонившись вперёд, Брюс прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Ох, Кларк…

Затем он стремительно развернулся и прыгнул в портал. Тот с резким звуком закрылся, стирая картину будущего и оставляя Кларка наедине с его судьбой.


	3. Третий

Под ногами струился ветер. Зависнув в небе над городом, Супермен изучал крыши зданий. Когда он нашёл чёрную фигуру, затаившуюся на одной из них, он позволил ветру подхватить себя и легко опустился, остановившись перед Бэтменом.

— Хорошо сработано, — протянул он руку. — Похоже, я опять тебе должен.

Некоторое время мститель смотрел на него, потом принял рукопожатие. Хватка облачённой в чёрную перчатку ладони была крепкой.

— Я не забуду.

От низкого, хриплого голоса по спине пробежали уже знакомые, почти болезненные мурашки, и он со странной неохотой отпустил руку Бэтмена.

— Из нас неплохая команда.

Пренебрежительное хмыканье, но за ним едва уловимый изгиб губ в намёке на улыбку.

На мгновенье поморщившись, Супермен опустил голову и, потирая подбородок, постарался спрятать улыбку, которую не смог сдержать:

— Уже узнал?

Словно копируя его, Бэтмен потёр подбородок, преувеличенно размышляя:

— Хм-м-м-м, может быть мне стоит поискать тебя вне Соединённых Штатов.

Рассмеявшись, Супермен взмыл вверх.

— Ещё увидимся, Бэтмен.

— Нет, если я замечу тебя первым, Супермен.

Всё как всегда.

Позволяя ветру нести его всё выше и выше, к внешним границам атмосферы, Супермен обернулся и посмотрел на плавный изгиб планеты под ним, нежно тронутый солнечным светом. Он рассеянно потёр ладонь о бедро, пытаясь заглушить эхо прикосновения от пожимания кожаной перчатки.

Кларк не мог понять, нравятся ли ему противоречивые чувства, которые вызывает в нём Бэтмен. Даже в хорошем расположении духа этот парень был скрытным, недоверчивым, язвительным и насмешливым. И всё же каждый раз при звуках этого голоса…

По спине опять пробежала дрожь, хотя даже холод космоса не мог так повлиять на него. Годы прошли с тех пор, как он чувствовал что-то подобное, больше никто не вызывал у него такой реакции. Никто, с того лета пятигодичной давности.

Он медленно спускался с небес, возвращаясь в Метрополис, чтобы немного отдохнуть.

В эту ночь ему снилось, как чёрные перчатки касаются его тела, и он пытался не чувствовать себя предателем.

***

Когда несколько дней спустя, готовясь взойти на борт, Кларк встретил его на пирсе, то не поверил своим глазам. Должно быть, опять воображение шалит и… Но, нет, это был он. Это и правда был он! Моложе, намного моложе, почти по-голливудски красивый. Лицо мужчины перед ним было в точности тем лицом, о котором он грезил последние пять лет.

Над ним словно открылись небесные врата. Не колеблясь ни секунды, он пробился сквозь толпу и схватил мужчину за плечо:

— Гленн!

Тот развернулся, вывернулся плечом из его хватки, и красивое лицо омрачилось от раздражения.

— Что? Простите — Уэйн. Брюс Уэйн.

Он отстранился от Кларка и исчез в толпе.

Кларк только и стоял, как дурак… Конечно, фамилия Гленна была вовсе не «О’Нил», он искал и искал его под этим именем, но без толку. Однако ему даже в голову не приходило, что и имя может быть ненастоящим.

«…Брюс?»

Он обращался к дарованному ему судьбой избраннику все эти тысячи фантазий, все последние полдесятка лет… и по неправильному имени?

Ладно, ладно, пусть «Брюс». Главное, что он был, был настоящим, был здесь, и теперь у Кларка есть его имя, так что он не потеряет «Брюса Уэйна» из виду. Каким-то образом в следующие десять лет они должны узнать друг друга, ведь так?

Кларка переполняло счастье, что они живут в одном городе.

Так что когда он догнал и снова увидел завораживающе притягательного мужчину — а также двух блондинистых фиф, прижавшихся к нему каждая со своего бока, — рядом со стойкой регистрации пассажиров круиза, он едва ли что понимал от радости. Гле… Брюс вслепую впихнул ему в руки свой чемодан, посчитав, видимо, кем-то из обслуги, и потребовал, чтобы Кларк отгладил ему бельё. Стоя на месте в обнимку с чемоданом, Кларк неверяще смотрел, как со скукой истинного аристократа Брюс от нечего делать оскорбляет всех вокруг. Это, надо сказать, впечатляло. Конечно, Кларк понимал, что всё это представление было прикрытием для настоящей личности правительственного агента, так что он продолжил смотреть за этими выходками, от которых получал настоящее, но слабо объяснимое наслаждение.

Он сознавал, что желание уколоть не было фальшивым. Ту же прямолинейную грубость и саркастичность он уже видел пять лет назад, а сейчас они были чуть приглажены мирной обстановкой и проскальзывающей воспитанностью его будущего спасителя. Ум стоящего перед ним человека был остёр, словно рапира, и с готовностью атаковал каждого, кто подходил слишком близко. Кларк осознавал, что ему придётся приложить усилия, чтобы сжиться с этим, но прямо сейчас он не хотел об этом задумываться.

Он на одном корабле с Брюсом Уэйном.

Разве можно придумать ситуацию лучше?

Стоило ему подумать об этом, проверивший их документы служащий за стойкой начал извиняться.

— Хм… Джентльмены?.. У нас произошла… незначительная проблема…

По всей видимости, Кларк получил ответ на свой вопрос, и этим ответом было «О боже, да!».

***

Не скрывая злости, Брюс швырнул чемодан на кровать, так что Кларк последовал в каюту с долей неуверенности. Это определённо сон, он определённо грезит.

— Великолепно. Просто великолепно! Мой первый отпуск за год, и я проведу его в компании с неотёсанной деревенщиной. И это даже не первый класс, — сказал он, оглядев каюту. После чего вынул бутылку шампанского из поставца и сердито развернул её этикеткой к Кларку: — Абсолютная посредственность… В точности как мой сосед, который прямо сейчас, разинув рот, подпирает дверной косяк. Ты собираешься войти или выйти, или так и будешь стоять?

Бросив свой чемодан на кровать рядом с чемоданом Брюса и не в силах перебороть жгучую обиду, Кларк выпалил:

— Уж, наверное, мне хватает важных вещей для размышления, чего зацикленной на марке шампанского столичной примадонне просто не понять.

Брови Брюса взмыли, почти коснувшись волос, и в первый раз его неспокойные синие глаза взглянули на Кларка с чем-то, напоминающим уважение.

— Столичная примадонна? — повторил он, будто не веря услышанному, и едва не рассмеялся: — И это мне говорит безвкусно одетый увалень, с которым на свидание разве что троюродная сестра пойдёт?

Кларк задохнулся от негодования. Гленн же никогда не говорил с ним так, не пытался оскорбить его по-настоящему. Вдруг его поразило мыслью: только потому, что Гленн не хотел обидеть ребёнка. А это значило… 

Это значило, что Кларк больше не был для него ребёнком.

Он с трудом удержался от ехидной улыбки и как можно любезнее ответил:

— Мне хотя бы не нужно ей платить за то, чтобы она побыла со мной на публике.

После чего Брюс пробормотал что-то себе под нос и замолчал. А Кларк продолжил распаковывать чемодан, исподтишка косясь в чемодан Брюса. Взглядом он ухватил чёрную шёлковую пижаму.

Он будет в одной кровати с Брюсом Уэйном. С Брюсом Уэйном — в чёрной шёлковой пижаме.

Лучший.

Круиз.

На все времена.

***

Конечно, он не ожидал, что Брюс сразу ринется к нему в объятья, так что прямо сейчас просто лежал, слушая чужое дыхание на расстоянии протянутой руки от себя, вспоминая вечерний разговор («грызня», возможно, как определение подходила лучше) и прикидывая, какие из фраз и в самом деле чуть не заставили Брюса рассмеяться. Может быть, именно с сегодняшнего дня Супермен станет более тесно работать с ФБР? Должен же быть какой-то способ проникнуть в жизнь Брюса. Очевидно, что он найдёт такой способ, очевидно, что он уже его нашёл, коль уж Брюс будущего знает тайную личность Супермена.

Кларк всего лишь должен быть терпеливее.

Вдохи и выдохи Брюса наконец перешли в длинное и медленное дыхание спящего, и Кларк осторожно перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы посмотреть на него. Во сне Брюс гораздо сильнее походил на того Брюса из будущего, в которого он влюбился. Резкие суровые черты смягчились, делая его хоть немного не таким недосягаемым. Под его взглядом Брюс заворочался, по лицу пробежала тень, отчего он показался встревоженным и усталым. И в это мгновение он стал выглядеть в точности как тот мужчина, который рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы спасти жизнь Кларку, — и всё терпение Кларка вмиг испарилось.

Наклонившись, он поцеловал Брюса.

Он едва ли успел осознать что-то, кроме ощущения губ под своими губами, прежде чем его отшвырнули и он рухнул на спину.

— Какого дьявола!

Протирая глаза и пытаясь выглядеть ошеломлённым, что было не слишком сложно от кипящего в крови адреналина, он пробормотал:

— Прошу прощенья, простите…

— Я предполагаю, Кент, ты это сделал в полусне. — Глаза Брюса опасно вспыхнули.

— Я подумал… Я подумал, что ты — это кто-то другой.

Это даже было правдой.

Брюс выдернул из-под него одеяло, и Кларк свалился на пол.

— И кто же? Твоя любимая корова?

Многие люди мечтают, чтобы в подобных крайне неловких ситуациях земля под их ногами разверзлась и поглотила бы их. Кларк Кент оказался одним из немногих людей, чьё желание исполнилось в полной мере.

Странная светлая молния встряхнула всё судно, а когда Кларк подскочил к иллюминатору, там уже стоял Брюс, взор которого тоже был прикован к сверхъестественному свету, льющемуся с неба. В разных каютах начали раздаваться крики.

Когда он посмотрел на Брюса, тот внимательно поглядел на него в ответ. Кларк знал, что когда-нибудь Брюс должен узнать его личность, но… сейчас или потом? Нарушит ли он планы «Гленна», касающиеся будущего, если раскроет себя слишком рано? Как ему понять, когда вмешиваться в столь сложный поток, если…

— Прости, Кент, — прорычал Брюс и метнул в него маленький дротик.

Он был слишком удивлён, чтобы ответить, потому что по спине пробежал знакомый холодок от тембра этого голоса.

«Голос Бэтмена».

Дротик сломался о тело и отскочил — Кларк автоматически поймал его на лету.

Повисла долгая пауза.

— Знакомый подбородок, — задумчиво проговорил Брюс Уэйн.

Язык словно онемел, но Кларк отозвался:

— Я всегда немного вибрирую, когда кто-то пытается меня лучше сфотографировать.

Брюс медленно кивнул в ответ, а Кларк всё продолжал смотреть на него. Если Гленн был Брюсом, а Брюс был Бэтменом, то… сложить два и два невероятно просто… то тогда Гленн был Бэтменом.

Он не мог понять, злила ли его мысль, что единственный, о ком он думал, кто мог отвлечь его от безумного увлечения Гленном О’Нилом, и был Гленном О’Нилом; или же у него перехватывало дух от осознания, что это всё неважно, всё неважно, где бы Кларк его ни встретил, это всё был он, единственный по-настоящему значимый человек, который ожидал его. Единственный.

Он так и не выбрал, за какое чувство ухватиться, потому что какой-то одетый в оранжевое маньяк пробежал по каюте и ринулся к иллюминатору, чтобы в тот же миг быть изрешечённым летящими снаружи пулями. Затем в разбитый люк влетела граната. Кларк заслонил Брюса своим телом — «не думай о чёрной шёлковой пижаме, Кларк» — и несколько мгновений спустя оба они тупо уставились на то, во что превратилась их каюта.

— Убийца, без сомнения, вернётся, — заключил Брюс. — Я позабочусь об этом, а ты разберись с научно-фантастическим разгулом снаружи.

Моментально переодевшись в костюм, Кларк полетел делать свою часть работы. Но тут началось нечто совсем странное.

Пока он возился со своим ненормальным и на всю голову убогим двойником, Кларк так и не нашёл времени обдумать столь ошеломляющий поворот событий. Однако он нашёл пару секунд, чтобы понадеяться, что никогда, никогда в жизни не будет даже вполовину таким придурком, как его нынешний противник.

Уже потом, когда всё закончилось, когда он пожимал Бэтмену руку и соглашался, что им есть о чём поговорить, всё то же самое обрушилось на него, вернувшись с удвоенной силой. Это Бэтмен был тем, кто довёл себя до полусмерти в попытке спасти его, кто кричал во время кошмара, требуя, чтобы он… чтобы Кларк… не покидал его. Это Бэтмен, не скрывая слёз и изнурённости, орал на него, что должен спасти «единственного человека, которого он мог бы полюбить». Осознать подобное было почти невозможно.

А потом появилась Лоис, и Кларку, чтобы сохранить тайну их личностей, пришлось смываться с палубы вместе с Бэтменом, раздевать его и напяливать на него первый попавшийся халат. Это был более чем незабываемый конец незабываемого дня. Особенно когда он обнаружил, что под мрачным костюмом Бэтмену хватало чувства юмора носить розовые боксеры с узором из маленьких белых кроликов.

«Кто бы поверил».

Возмущённая своей ошибкой Лоис унеслась прочь, Брюс прислонился к перилам палубы. После переодевания на скорости в четыре маха лицо его ещё было ощутимо зеленоватого оттенка.

— Эй ты, — сказал он горестно, — мне надо где-то найти новую одежду, от моей остались одни лохмотья.

Он провёл ладонью по торчащим во все стороны волосам и вздохнул.

Боже, как он был красив.

— Итак, — подошёл к нему Кларк ближе, — ты подумал о наших планах по созданию лиги супергероев?

Невежливое хмыканье.

— Каких таких «наших», кемосабе? «Твоих» планах о сельском клубе для твоих ручных плащеносцев.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, моих планах. Ты думал об этом?

Брюс искоса посмотрел на него:

— Не торопи меня, Кент. Такие вещи с наскока не делаются. Наберись терпения.

Опёршись на перила рядом с ним, Кларк смотрел на гладь океана и наслаждался ветром, свистящим вокруг лайнера, который неуклонно нёс их вперёд в их совместное будущее.

— Брюс, — улыбнулся он, — ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько я терпелив.


	4. Четвёртый

— Кларк. Не будешь ли ты так любезен прекратить ходить? Ты меня нервируешь.

В Нью-Йорке почти полночь. Канун Нового Года. Сторожевая башня.

Супермен закончил ещё один круг по мониторной и рассеянно пригладил ладонью волосы.

— Прости, Брюс. Я… немного на взводе сегодня.

Невнятно прорычав сквозь зубы проклятье, Бэтмен продолжил изучать данные на экране.

— Итак, нас двое. Ненавижу протирать тут штаны на ключевых праздниках.

— Брюс, твои воспитанники отлично позаботятся о Готэме.

— Сам знаю, и не это меня беспокоит. Я лишь хочу быть там. — Он пощёлкал клавишами, пробегаясь по панорамам разных городов. Ничего, что требовало бы неотложного вмешательства. — Итак, мы знаем, почему я раздражён, даже больше раздражён, чем обычно… Видишь, Кларк, тебе даже говорить это не пришлось. Но отчего Мистер Солнышко весь как на иголках?

Супермен подошёл к огромным окнам, за которыми плыла Земля. Вздохнув, он наклонился и упёрся в прохладное стекло лбом.

— Оттого… Я так долго ждал кое-чего, Брюс, и теперь, когда нужный день почти настал, я не знаю, надежда меня переполняет или страх. Для меня это слишком много значит.

Бэтмен хмыкнул:

— Не мог ли ты быть чуть более неопределённым, капитан неочевидность? Я боюсь, что почти понял.

— Я искренне сомневаюсь, — прикрыл глаза Супермен.

Рука коснулась его плеча. Он обернулся и увидел около себя Бэтмена. Тот стоял, чуть наклонив голову набок.

— Кларк? — в голосе больше не было насмешки. — Что-то случилось? В прошлом мы часто не соглашались друг с другом, но я надеюсь, ты можешь довериться мне. — Слабый намёк на улыбку. — Понимаю, ты не зайдёшь настолько далеко, чтобы называть меня «другом», но слушатель из меня отменный.

Кларк прочистил горло.

— Для меня, Брюс, никогда не было сложным назвать тебя другом.

— Правда? — Тень удивления исказила плотно сжавшиеся губы. — Наши сокрушительные, кто кого перебодает, споры говорят об обратном.

Кларк тонко улыбнулся:

— Мне казалось, ты наслаждаешься ими.

В этот раз за маской определённо спряталось недоумение. Кларк представил его на орлином лице Брюса, на лице, столь близком к тому, в которое влюбился семнадцать лет назад. Всего пара дней отделяли этого Брюса от его Гленна, и Кларк чувствовал, как нетерпение и страх обуревают его вновь. Совсем скоро!..

— Это не относится к делу. Я говорил…

Сирены Сторожевой башни взорвали эфир, прерывая его слова. Бэтмен развернулся к мониторам.

— Нью-Йорк, — скомандовал он. — Таймс-сквер. Энергетические импульсы, неопознанные, крайне активные. Собираем всех, кого сможем.

Он начал вызывать остальных членов Лиги, а Супермена охватило странное оцепенение, он не чувствовал своего тела, будто оторвался от него и дрейфовал где-то в вышине.

— Встретимся там, — проговорил он.

***

Битва была тяжёлой и яростной. Серебристый робот двигался над Таймс-сквер на сверхчеловеческих скоростях. И всё, что Супермен мог сделать, это пытаться уберечь собравшихся людей от опасности. Он увидел, как робот обменялся энергетическими импульсами с Зелёным Фонарём и Чёрной Молнией, а потом Арсенал пробил стальной корпус стрелой с электромагнитным импульсом, та искристо затрещала, и робот вдруг рухнул с неба вместе со смертоносным ливнем из битого стекла. Супермен успел заслонить ребёнка от летящих осколков — «Вот он, этот момент, тот самый момент, что я видел в окне…» — и робот рухнул на землю перед ним.

Он должен был увести мирных жителей подальше от механизма, который всё ещё был смертельно опасен.

— Всем отойти, он ещё может быть…

Робот дёрнулся вверх.

И в том же самый миг между ним и Суперменом из ниоткуда возник мужчина в чёрном деловом костюме, он прыгнул к роботу, целясь из похожего на электрошокер устройства тому в глазницу.

Энергетический луч, который мог бы прорезать и криптонскую кожу, испарил человека вмиг. Робот покачнулся и, потрёскивая электричеством, рухнул обратно. А того мужчины просто не стало.

Остальные члены Лиги Справедливости уже были рядом, готовые прийти на помощь Супермену. Только Бэтмен покачнулся немного, когда приземлился на землю, и тут же увернулся от протянутой руки Чудо-Женщины.

— Просто дезориентация, — отрезал Брюс. Он подошёл к Кэл-Элу, всё ещё стоящему в ступоре с протянутой рукой, словно то ли он тянулся к чему-то, то ли пытался что-то остановить. — Что произошло, Кэл? Кто, чёрт возьми, это был?

Супермен не двигался, глядя прямо перед собой на то место, где исчез незнакомец. И с его ладони свисало что-то металлическое, единственное, что он успел схватить. Бэтмен протянул ладонь и осторожно коснулся непонятного предмета.

Тот качнулся.

Почерневший, оплавившийся кусочек металла на цепочке.

— Кэл? — теперь в голосе Бэтмена была тревога. — Ты знал его?

— Сукин сын… — глухо сказал Супермен. Он обращался не к Бэтмену, лицо его исказилось от эмоций. — Ах ты сукин сын!..

Он взмыл вверх с такой силой, что тротуар вокруг его ступней разломанными кусками вмялся в землю, и улетел на невероятной скорости, так и не оглянувшись назад.

Лига осталась, начиная уборку. Они опрашивали свидетелей, но никто не сумел сказать им, кем был тот неизвестный герой, кто спас жизнь Супермену ценой собственной.

***

Новый Год в Крепости Одиночества. Супермен сидел, безучастно глядя на ледяные просторы снаружи. На экране компьютера замерцало лицо Дианы.

— Кэл. Я понимаю, как ты расстроен. Всегда ужасно, когда кто-то отдаёт жизнь за тебя, и ещё больнее, если это незнакомец. — Диана не могла видеть, как он уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Но прошу тебя, не замыкайся в себе, не нужно избегать всех нас. Мы пока что ничего не узнали о нём, но когда мы найдём его семью или друзей, мы обязательно сообщим.

Супермен не ответил, и после долгой паузы Диана прервала связь. Он вытер глаза, встал и будто бы без конкретной цели прошёлся по Крепости. В его архиве был конверт; конверт, запечатанный в свинцовый короб, чтобы не было искушения прочитать его, не распечатывая, увидеть слова, которые ему не терпелось увидеть. А сегодня, когда этот день наконец настал, он не знал, сможет ли выдержать чтение того письма. Чем оно могло его утешить?

В конечном итоге он пошёл и отыскал коробку, поставил её на стол и смотрел на неё, наглухо закрытую. Он долго глядел на неё, очень долго. Потянувшись рукой, он несколько минут, не решаясь, продержал ладонь на крышке. Внезапно в нём вспыхнул страх: а что если со смертью Брюса письмо исчезло?

«Нет, только не это, я не могу потерять и его!.. Пожалуйста, нет…»

В порыве паники он вскрыл короб и с облегчением увидел внутри кремового цвета конверт.

На нём уверенным чётким почерком, который он с тех пор узнал бы где угодно, было написано «1 января» и нынешний год. Он не сразу решился разорвать бумагу, а потом тихий шелест письма стал единственным звуком в глубокой бесконечности полярного безмолвия.

_«Если ты читаешь это, я справился и петля прервана. Подозреваю, что знаю, как именно я сумел сделать это._  
_Прости, Кларк»._

Кларк на миг остановился. Он подозревал, что ещё немного и ему не справиться со слезами.

_«Последние несколько часов я потратил на гипнотическое внушение самому себе и слово-триггер. Оно в самом конце письма. Шанс ничтожен и не рассчитан, как и всё, что касается квантовых и временных теорий, но найди меня и скажи мне его. Кто знает»._

Легко представилось, как Брюс сделал здесь паузу: ручка замерла над бумагой, пока он собирался с мыслями, прежде чем начать следующий абзац.

_«Если мои слова хоть немного утешат тебя, я чувствовал это в себе до того, как ты умер, до того, как я оказался рядом с тобой. Я лишь не мог признать это чувство сам. Оно есть, Кларк, даже если я никогда не вспомню время, которое провёл здесь с тобой. Ты упрямый и найдёшь способ заставить меня понять, я верю в тебя._  
_Твой Брюс»._

Ниже последнего абзаца было одно-единственное слово. Кларк долго смотрел на него, а потом отложил письмо, очень осторожно опустил его обратно в свинцовый короб. И так же осторожно поднял за цепочку расплавленный кулон, не в силах отвести взгляда от его вращения в блёклом свете арктического солнца.

***

Когда поступил сигнал от Супермена, Бэтмен работал в пещере.

— Решил покончить с хандрой? — спросил он и продолжил печатать. Не дождавшись ответа, он бросил взгляд на экран: — Кларк?

— Можно мне прийти и поговорить с тобой?

Бэтмен нахмурился.

— Я только начал разбираться, откуда этот робот-убийца прибыл, кто был тем парнем, который остановил его, и как, чёрт его дери, он сумел превратить изобретение УэйнКорп в оружие. — Он обернулся и увидел, что Супермен держит в ладони. — Эй, мне нужен этот медальон как улика.

— Я принесу его, если ты отвлечёшься, чтобы поговорить со мной.

Раздражённое фырканье:

— Как скажешь, но побыстрее.

— Я ненадолго. Буквально на одно слово.

Несколько минут спустя Бэтмен услышал шаги на лестнице, которая вела в пещеру из поместья. Спускавшийся Кларк был одет в гражданскую одежду: джинсы, кроссовки, фланелевая рубашка.

— Альфред подсказал дорогу, — пояснил он под внимательным взглядом. Когда Бэтмен промолчал, он добавил, будто защищаясь: — Прямо сейчас мне нужно быть Кларком.

Бэтмен увидел медальон, свисающий с ладони Кларка, и кивнул в сторону лабораторного стола, на котором уже лежали улики и образцы.

— Положи рядом с другими.

Проследив за его взглядом, Кларк увидел тазер, обломки тела робота, несколько запечатанных пробирок и ряд бумажных конвертов, которые были педантично разложены в ожидании анализа. Он протянул руку, чтобы опустить рядом и медальон, но замер, отчего-то боясь дать тому выскользнуть из пальцев. После долгой паузы он услышал за спиной голос:

— Желательно сегодня, Кларк.

Обернувшись, он увидел, как пристально Бэтмен следит за ним. Кларк неловко откашлялся.

— Мог бы ты… хм… Мне действительно нужно увидеть твоё лицо. Мог бы ты…

Бровь под маской чуть поднялась, однако Брюс стянул капюшон и остался стоять перед Кларком. Внимательные, чуть озадаченные, чуть недовольные глаза смотрели на него, а Кларк смотрел в них. Он так старался всё прошлое десятилетие не видеть лицо своей любви, когда смотрел на Брюса, а теперь не мог пересилить себя. Перед ним был Гленн. Гленн. Лицо, которое он увидел так давно в самое мимолётное из мгновений, перед тем, как Гленн исчез навсегда, было перед ним: красивое, и смелое, и решительное, и… немного раздражённое.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, Кларк?

Кларк стиснул в ладони цепочку медальона и закусил губу. Он сам себе показался опять ужасно молодым и неуклюжим. Разрываясь между неловкостью, надеждой и страхом неудачи, он выпалил:

— Ты сказал, чтобы я сказал… «Галахад».

Никакой реакции, никакой реакции в лице напротив. Кларк ждал, как сердце ударит два раза, потом дождался третьего. Потом он улыбнулся с ноткой грусти. Ничего, он может подождать ещё немного.

— Неважно. Прости, — сказал он и отступил к столу, чтобы опустить на его поверхность медальон. — Я не хотел отвлекать тебя.

Когда он выпустил серебряную цепочку, Брюс вдруг оказался рядом, и его рука в чёрной перчатке поймала медальон прежде, чем тот упал. Бэтмен стянул перчатку, и цепь вместе с почерневшим кулоном легли в центр обнажённой ладони. Пальцы сомкнулись. А потом он резко отвернулся от Кларка, всё ещё сжимая медальон, и плечи его будто закаменели.

Он долго молчал, а потом хрипло, так и оставшись к Кларку спиной, сказал:

— Кларк, ты чёртов дурак. Я же сказал тебе: не ждать.

Так громко, что это было слышно в тишине пещеры, Кларк сглотнул.

— А я сказал, что буду.

Брюс не поворачивался к нему лицом. Он опустил голову и смотрел вниз, на медальон в ладони, а потом чуть кивнул.

— Я помню. — Его голос едва заметно задрожал: — Я помню каждый раз, вплоть до последнего. Каждый раз ты умирал у меня на руках. Много раз, много. Каждый раз ты… пытался сказать моё имя, каждый раз ты… — он замолчал и всё же посмотрел на Кларка, лицо его напоминало маску. — Я помню абсолютно всё: как каждый раз я подводил тебя.

— Но в этот раз ты меня спас. Только это ты должен помнить, только это и имеет значение.

Не в силах выдержать ещё больше, он шагнул вперёд, но Брюс вскинул руку, останавливая его.

— Нет. Не надо.

Повинуясь жесту, Кларк перед ним остановился. В сумраке пещеры его лицо казалось очень молодым и растерянным. Брюс подошёл к нему ближе и накинул серебряную цепочку медальона на шею Кларка.

Тёплые пальцы задели горло, затылок, проследили линию подбородка, скулы, огладили брови и провели по уху, едва уловимо, как если бы Брюс дотрагивался до чего-то неимоверно ценного. Призрачные прикосновения дошли до нижней губы Кларка, и он закрыл глаза. Он так долго ждал и наконец почувствовал, как время перестало толкать его вперёд, милостиво замедлило свой бег на один-единственный миг, чтобы позволить ему полностью быть именно здесь, полностью быть в сейчас, чувствовать, как кончики пальцев Брюса касаются его лица словно лепестки пламени.

— Каждый раз целовал меня ты, — едва слышно прошептал Брюс. — Теперь моя очередь.

Он склонился ближе. И это стал, возможно, лучший из всех вообразимых первых поцелуев.

В конце концов, у них было много опыта.

**Конец**


End file.
